Carlos Rivera (Jeffrey Vincent Parise)
|death cause = |occupation = Hitman for the Jeromes |education = |residence = 2847 W 145th St, #3H Port Charles, New York |parents = Javier RiveraStated 01-28-16 |siblings = |spouse = |romances = Sabrina Santiago (lovers, engaged, pre-2012) (dated, 2015; ONS, 2015) |children = Unnamed child (with Sabrina) |grandparents = |nieces/nephews = |aunts/uncles = |cousins = |relatives = |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Carlos Francisco Rivera was a fictional character from the ABC daytime drama General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Jeffrey Vincent Parise since the character's debut on September 19, 2013. Casting The casting was officially confirmed by Access Hollywood on August 28, 2013. Parise filmed his first scenes on August 27, 2013, and his first air date was slated for mid or late September 2013. He made his debut on September 19, 2013. Carlos is a man from Sabrina Santiago (Teresa Castillo)'s past and his introduction causes trouble for Sabrina's romance with Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson). Carlos also has a connection to the Port Charles mafia. On May 18, 2015, the character was killed off and his departure was officially confirmed by executive producer Frank Valentini. He appeared on-screen until October 16, 2015. He is seen on October 30, 2015 by Anna however his appearance may or may not have been in Anna's head. On November 23, 2015, he is shown to be alive and not just a figment of Anna's imagination, when he shows up at Sabrina's apartment. We later learn he faked his own death with the help of Paul Hornsby. Storylines |-|2013-14= Carlos shows up in Port Charles at Felix DuBois and Sabrina Santiago's apartment asking if she lives there. He goes to the hospital, where a nurse tells him & Felix that Sabrina is taking care of Emma Drake, the daughter of Dr. Patrick Drake. Carlos convinces the nurse to give him Patrick's address, where he finds Sabrina. There, it's revealed that he is Sabrina's ex-boyfriend. He kisses her & tells her he came to Port Charles on a job offer, but also to win Sabrina back. Sabrina refuses, reminding him they broke up because he refused to support her dream of becoming a nurse. Carlos says he's changed, but Sabrina tells him she has too, and she's now dating Patrick. Carlos sees a picture of Patrick, Emma, and his late wife, Robin, and tells Sabrina he might be holding onto Robin. Carlos leaves, but tells Sabrina he's not giving up on her. Later, he meets his employer, Julian Jerome. Carlos tries to undermine Sabrina & Patrick's relationship by claiming that Patrick will hold onto Robin, and never love Sabrina the way he does. Sabrina, though, stays committed to Patrick, and the two eventually become engaged. Carlos still tries to get Sabrina back. One day, he comes upon an alive Robin in the hospital lab, and tells Sabrina. She discredits him, however, and says to leave her & Patrick alone. On their wedding day, though, Robin shows up alive, and Sabrina runs away in tears. She ends up finding Carlos, and he lets her stay at his place for the night. The next day, Patrick finds Sabrina & Carlos together, and after Sabrina leaves, he punches Carlos and threatens him to stay away from Sabrina. Meanwhile, Carlos stirs up trouble for local mob boss Sonny Corinthos by sabotaging his business on Julian's orders, who is looking to get ahold of Sonny's territory. Sonny eventually finds out about Carlos, and grabs him along with his enforcer, Shawn Butler, who want to use him to send a message to Julian. Sonny and Shawn bring Carlos to a cemetery, intending to kill & bury him. Carlos then claims he's the illegitimate half-brother of Sonny's late wife, Lily Rivera Corinthos, so Sonny won't kill him. Carlos is kept in captivity, and Sonny eventually finds out his claim to be Lily's brother is false. He tries to get out of the warehouse by taking TJ Ashford, Shawn's ward, hostage. However, Julian shows up, and a gun fight breaks out, and Carlos is shot by Sonny. He makes his way over to Sabrina's place, where she is able to stitch him up. Meanwhile, Carlos finds out Patrick left Sabrina and went back to Robin, but he says he's sorry to see Sabrina hurt when she accuses him of enjoying the fact that Patrick is gone. Meanwhile, Felix comes back, and is not happy to see that Carlos is a fugitive hiding out in his place. Later on, though, Sabrina finds out she's pregnant, and Felix becomes intent on Sabrina telling Patrick, something Sabrina refuses to do. Carlos finds out about Sabrina's pregnancy, and offers to raise the child with Sabrina, even though it's Patrick's. Patrick shows up soon after, finding out about Sabrina's pregnancy from Felix. When Patrick says that he'll help Sabrina out, Carlos tells him he doesn't need to because Sabrina is pregnant with his child, not Patrick's. In February, Sabrina tells Patrick the truth and then tells Carlos that he doesn't get to be her baby's father. On April 28, Carlos confesses to murdering A.J. Carlos returns on August 29, where Sabrina tells him that the baby died after being born premature following a car accident caused by Rafe Kovich, Jr.. She also mentions that someone told Rafe to deliberately run Patrick, a pregnant Sabrina, and Emma off the road. Carlos tells her that Ava may have put Rafe up. In December, Carlos is released after Sonny is revealed to be A.J.'s killer. He is currently working for Johnny Zacchara as part of the Port Charles Mob Alliance. It is revealed that Carlos was holding Ric Lansing in a trunk and was going to kill him when Johnny orders the hit. After Johnny ordered the hit, Carlos prepares to kill Ric, but Shawn and Jordan Ashford arrive and hold him at gunpoint. Carlos surrenders and Ric is saved. He later arrives at Jerome Gallery to inform Julian and Fluke that Jordan betrayed them by helping Shawn save Ric. "Fluke" then commands Julian to take Jordan out. |-|2015-16= On January 6, "Fluke" commands Carlos to kill Julian. So, Carlos goes to Julian's apartment and holds him at gunpoint. On January 7, Carlos orders Julian to falsely confess to Anthony Zacchara's murder or else he'll kill him. Julian is forced to do so. On January 29, Carlos and Johnny are ordered by "Fluke" to take out Sonny, Julian, Franco, and Ava when they escape from Pentonville. Carlos corners Ava on a bridge and shoots her in the shoulder. Ava attempts to lunge at Carlos, but Carlos holds the gun. Ava backs up and falls off the bridge. Johnny shows up, having been shot by Julian in the shoulder, and they retreat. Carlos brings Johnny to Sabrina's apartment and she reluctantly bandages Johnny's wound. Det. Nathan West and the police show up, and Carlos and Johnny hide. Carlos is captured, but Johnny manages to escape. Carlos is arrested and swears that Sabrina was not a willing accomplice in helping them. Calos is eventually sent to kill Duke Lavery and after two prior attempts, he succeeds. During a struggle for a gun, Carlos shoots Duke in the stomach. Duke later dies in the hospital. After shooting Duke, Carlos runs to Sabrina again and lies to her by saying that he needs a place to hide because of his impending court date on the charges for Ava's "death". She agrees to hide him and it is revealed that Sabrina broke up with him. Later, Carlos goes to the pier where he is confronted by Anna Devane. Anna avenges Duke's death by shooting Carlos to death. After his death, Carlos starts to haunt Anna but it eventually stopped. In October, a body thought to Carlos' was found floating in the harbor by Dillon and Maxie. It was also implied that Carlos and Sabrina had sex before he died so her baby could possibly be his. On October 30, while Anna is walking on pier 54 she sees Carlos and chases after him. However it turns out that he was just in her head and was not really there. On November 23, 2015, he is shown to be alive as he shows up at Sabrina's apartment which causes her to faint when she see him since she thought he was dead. On December 3, it was revealed that Sabrina is at least 26 weeks pregnant so the baby has to be Carlos' and he overhears Sabrina and Felix talking about it. Later on, Sabrina confirms with Carlos that he is the father and that she wants nothing to do with him and he will not be a part of the baby's life. She ends up going to the police station to turn him in but after the baby kicks, she changes her mind. On January 13, 2016, Carlos meet Paul on the docks and later he convinces Sabrina to leave town with him. On January 20, Carlos and Sabrina are hiding in a cabin and he gets angry with her when he finds out that she has talked to Felix. Days later, he arranged for Sabrina to see a doctor, but once he sees Anna and Robert are at the doctors, he decides against going and the two of them go back to the cabin. While at the cabin, Sabrina goes into labor and Carlos delivers a silent baby. When Robert and Anna finally make it to the cabin, Carlos, Sabrina and the baby are gone. Months later, Calos is seen talking on the phone with Paul. Crimes Committed *Destroyed Sonny's shipment under the orders of Julian Jerome 2013 *Knocked out Sonny's security guard, and trashed a Corinthos warehouse under the orders of Julian Jerome 2013 *Held Morgan Corinthos at gunpoint and threatened to kill him under the orders of Julian Jerome 2013 *Shot and killed one of Sonny's employees 2013 *Held TJ Ashford hostage and threatened to kill him 2013 *Claimed he was the father of Sabrina's baby when he wasn't 2014 *Attempted to murder A.J. Quartermaine under the orders of Ava Jerome 2014 *Illegally purchased a firearm from an uncertified gun dealer *Was arrested for the murder of A.J. Quartermaine 2014 *Threatened to kill Ava Jerome in the middle of the police station if he found out she was the one behind the car accident that cause Sabrina Santiago to go into premature labor 2014 *Falsely confessed to the murder of A.J. Quartermaine after being blackmailed by Ava Jerome to do so (Sonny was the killer) to protect Sabrina and her son 29, 2014 *Worked for Johnny Zacchara as part of the Port Charles Mob Alliance 12, 2014-Feb 10, 2015 *Manhandled Carly Corinthos-Jacks 12, 2014 *Almost shot and killed Ric Lansing under Johnny Zacchara's orders (Shawn and Jordan stopped him) 23, 2014 *Held Julian Jerome at gunpoint with the intent to kill him under Luke's orders 6-7, 2015 *Ordered Julian to falsely confess to Anthony Zacchara's murder or else he had to kill him 7, 2015 *Along with Johnny, caused the car accident that injured Sonny, Julian, Ava, and Franco under the orders of Luke 30, 2015; revealed Feb 2, 2015 *Fired multiple shots at Sonny and Julian 2, 2015 *Held Ava Jerome at gunpoint with intent to kill her under Luke's orders 2-3, 2015 *Shot Ava in the shoulder 3, 2015 *Knocked Ava off a bridge 3, 2015 *Hid from Det. Nathan West 10, 2015 *Engaged in a gun battle with Duke and his men 11, 2015 *Stalked Duke Lavery and planned to kill him under Julian's orders 16-17, 2015; Carlos stopped when Duke entered the Metro Court *Almost shot Duke under Julian's orders 24, 2015 *Shot and killed Duke Lavery under Julian's orders (he shot him in the stomach during a struggle for a gun) 1, 2015; shown on May 7, 2015; revealed May 8, 2015; Duke later died of blood loss in the hospital on May 2 *Duct-taped Sabrina Santiago to a chair 13, 2015 *Attempted to leave town via boat to avoid returning to prison (almost suceeded, but Anna stopped him) 10-13, 2015 *Faked his death with the help of Paul Hornsby 18-revealed Nov 23, 2015 *Held Sonny Corinthos at gunpoint 12, 2016 *Attacked a priest for their gun and gown Apr 2016 Health and Vitals *Treated at General Hospital for a wound on his shoulder 2013 *Punched and threatened by Patrick Drake 2013 *Dragged out of his own apartment by Sonny and Shawn and was taken against his will to the cemetery 2013 *Threatened at gunpoint by Sonny and Shawn unless he had information about Lily 2013 *Forced at gunpoint to dig a grave 2013 *Roughed up by Shawn Butler under the orders of Sonny Corinthos and held against his will in Sonny's warehouse 2013 *Shot in the arm by Sonny Corinthos 23, 2013 *Hit over the head with a decanter by Tracy Quartermaine and required stitches 2014 *Blackmailed by Ava Jerome 29, 2014 *Had his head slammed into a table by Jason Morgan (in defense of Carly) 12, 2014 *Held at gunpoint by Shawn and Jordan who were going to kill him unless he spared Ric Lansing's life 23, 2014 *Assaulted by Ava Jerome 2, 2015 *Strangled by Julian Jerome (he held him by the neck so he couldn't breath) 3, 2015 *Engaged in a gun battle with Duke and his men 11, 2015 *Almost got shot by Duke during a struggle for a gun 1, 2015; shown on May 7, 2015 *Presumed dead after being shot multiple times by Anna Devane 18, 2015 *Attacked by Sonny 12, 2015 *Held at gunpoint by Sonny 12, 2016 *Shot in the shoulder by Sonny 13, 2016 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Jerome mob family Category:Zacchara mob family